B is for unfortunate::
by Uh I Think I Lied
Summary: I'm the only one allowed to hurt you, not anyone else, and definitely not Kira.' B's inexplicable love-hate of L gradually worsens over the duration of the Kira case. There will be blood oOo'
1. What are you afraid for?

* * *

**Authors note**: O hai. This story is about Beyond Birthday from the novel "Another Note". If you dont know what that is theres a chance you might get confused about this. But I go over alot of the more important stuff (eventually) . If you have read Another Note then there are things to clarify: B isnt that gross burnt beyond recognition thing. I cand deal with that. Cant. Burns heal. albeit slowly. Therefore he only has... (thiswouldbebetterwithvisualaide.) A few scars. But they're pretty effing obvious. -massive sweatdrop- And oh yeah. B isnt killed by Kira like it mentioned in the book, because... he is from Wammy's house and since when do they give out names to _anyone_ D:

I make long Authors notes T.T

**Disclaimer thing**: Yah, fuckit...

* * *

**Unfortunate**

_To summarize a life with that, truly the most insulting sentiment in the world ._

* * *

BB sat in the corner of his room. He was counting. …

_1...2…click._

_I…2…3…click_

_1…2…3…4…5_

…

_Click…_

The person in the room next to his was loading a gun, he was counting the intervals between each bullet put in. Their hands were shaking but they were not scared …

_1…2…3…click…._

"That's enough, just kill yourself." He said quietly to the entity beyond the wall, His voice seemed scornful. But in all honesty, he was very sad. People would ask him later

"Why didn't you try to stop him?"

He would laugh tiredly at their question, because they really didn't understand.

_1…2…3…4…_

_Click…_

He was going to die tonight. There wasn't a thing he could do to stop that. No talking him down, no confiscation of deadly weapons. He. Was. Going. To. DIE. End of story.

_1…2…_

_**bang**._

B closed his eyes and smiled sullenly, "very good… that wasn't so bad." He said, to the dead boy in the room next to him, although he wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself.

Because, he'd been preparing for this to happen ever since he met the boy, became friends with him.

It was an accident, the friendship. Because no one in the right state of mind would make friends with a dead man.

But he did… and then his death date got closer and closer… and he despaired. He realized he was going to need to separate himself from his friend, to make it easier for both of them…

B stood up and left his room, opening the door to his dear friends room, opening it slowly. The thought of what lie beyond scared him, but he swallowed his fear and entered the room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"Its okay A… I wont tell anyone." He said, "They can find out from you."

So he stayed and he sat with his friend until morning. Until Mr. Wammy and his shadow would show up.

"W—what happened?" Mr. Wammy asked, B explained as calmly as possible that A had felt too much pressure, and subsequently ended his own life. There were more questions, but B didn't answer, he didn't talk again for a very long time.

* * *

"BB?" A young woman asked, looking into his room. He didn't answer her. 

"You are Mister Beyond Birthday… right?" She asked, she seemed concerned, but it was probably just concern that she had the wrong inmate. BB looked at her, his red eyes seeming to glow through the dark of the room.

"Yes, Rebecca Stanford. That's my name." He said, focusing on her more intently. She squirmed under his gleaming gaze. Those red eyes were truly terrifying, just as the other nurses had said.

"I… you… Have a visitor. I'm supposed to… escort you." She said clumsily, She really wanted to run from him. As far as possible, as fast as possible. If this was the BB she'd been told about in her psychology class then she wanted nothing to do with him.

"They sent you, ma'am?" He asked amusedly, "What exactly was their logic on this decision?" He continued, standing and walking towards her. She backed away, "It wasn't our idea, it was _his_."

"…his."

* * *

Naomi Misora. He wondered how she was, how she and her boyfriend were doing. If their career got in the way of their personal affairs… 

He wondered if she'd remember him.

"Ha… Mister Ryuzaki, he is here." Rebecca Stanford stammered, eager to leave the serial killer in someone else's care.

B sat at the table, staring directly across at the other figure.

"…_You stole my name_." Was all he said, his red eyes locked with the others deep black. 'Ryuzaki' nodded, no emotion evident. No apology or stubbornness. Simply affirmation of a very true statement.

"Why is that?"

"Because I respect you."

B raised a brow, this statement was unwarranted, and made him leery. But he didn't ask, instead he continued to ask the question 'Ryuzaki' wanted him to.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"… I'm afraid."

Stranger still. B looked at him incredulously. L… or 'Ryuzaki' was NOT afraid. He was fearless, he was …

"What are afraid for?"

"I'm afraid for you."

Oh gods, he wasn't making any sense at all… L and B hate each other. Or they should.

"There has been a trend starting recently of criminals dieing. Kira is killing people like you…"

"L. If you don't remember correctly: _I_ tried to kill _myself_. What makes you think I value my life…?"

L barely stopped to consider this, "_**I**_ value your life!" He stated quickly, and impulsively. B was taken aback but decided not to ask anything more of it.

"So, why have you told me this? For the sake of having me fear a death that might not come…?" L stopped to think about it, obviously he hadn't considered. "Well actually, No one knows your name, so you're pretty… safe…" He trailed off, cursing his train of thought… or lack thereof.

"Then _WHY THE HELL_ are you here…?" B asked, gradually getting annoyed …and even a bit confused.

"I panicked, I guess." L mumbled, biting his thumb, "I want you to come back to Wammy's with me."

"…You're fucking insane." B growled, but he wasn't going to object. He didn't really like being in a "maximum security hospital". There were some unpleasant people in there (him not included ofcourse..)

L laughed, "Yeah. I am."

* * *

"Hey B." A little voice asked, sneaking up beside him while he wrote. B ignored the voice… B didn't talk. Preferring to perfectly copy the handwriting of, well whoever the sample was this time… 

"B…" The voice insisted.

He looked to the child who was prying into his personal space; it was N. Near, the little genius child.

"It stands for 'Backup', doesn't it?" he asked, knowing full well it did.

"If I hear you say it again. I will kill you, Nate River. Do not speak to me." B didn't talk. B didn't talk _unless he had something to say_.

* * *

That's it foar chapitere un. 

I haven't seen many fics with B inthem. So I had to make my own shitty one. :D

I swear to god it has a plot… If it doesn't may a bread truck hit me… and not kill me plzkthnx.

_ Jordan Von Shotgun _


	2. You're of no benefit, Backup

**Authors Note**: Holy shiste, I'm actually keeping up with something. –evident shock-. But seriously, I think I have this planned only to about next chapter, dunt hurt meh. And to answer your question: Yes Light and B are actually going to meet. I imagine that as a very apprehensive interaction. Haha. … o3o'

**Disclaim**: yes I do :'D

* * *

On the car ride back from the hospital B fussed with his bandages, the ones on his neck were the most annoying, but decidedly the most important. He was generally avoiding talking to L, considering before today, the last time they 'spoke" he was screaming something along the lines of, "_I'm better than you, damnit_" and killing people left and right. It was awkward. 

But what he really didn't understand was why L would consider _him_ important. Well… important enough to panic about and say strange things like "I care about your life". B made a face as he mentally mocked L. This earned him a curious look from the subject of his ridicule.

There was an awkward moment of staring between the two, neither knowing what to say, or if they should say anything at all. B suddenly broke off his gaze, focusing on his hands and the bandages that adorned them.

"So tell me…" B started, still looking at his hands, "Does the boy with the albinism still reside at the orphanage?"

"Well, I don't think he is technically albino, B." L responded, giving him a cynical look.

"You didn't really answer my question." B said unenthusiastically.

"He is."

* * *

An angry boy stormed through the halls, a quiet B stood by and watched him. The angry one stopped to give him a look. It was quite a threatening one and if used on anyone else they would probably shrink away. But B didn't feel like reacting. 

"You're angry?" He asked, he knew he was talking to Mello. The other genius child.

Mello nodded furiously, "That ghost boy." Was all he said before he started walking again, B followed him idly. Mello was amusing to watch, the way he reacted to things was …unique, to say the least.

"I don't think he knows what he's talking about sometimes, I think he just likes to hear himself talk." Mello growled as he spoke, B would have said something in agreement, but the sheer fact he was still following Mello was proof enough.

"… I'm better than him, I just cant _prove it_."

* * *

When B arrived at the orphanage a small bit of nostalgia washed over him. This was where he had spent a good portion of his life, where a good portion of it was robbed, more or less. 

L and Watari walked through the gates, leaving B to gawk at the building for a few more seconds.

God did he hate this place.

"B…" L called, looking at him expectantly. B sighed and followed after him. All the while wondering if this was really worth it.

Upon entering the building, he began feeling significantly worse. He had forgotten how unpleasant this place was for him. "L, I changed my mind, I want to go back to the hospital." He said pleadingly, he sounded anxious. L shook his head, "I don't want you there, its better if you're not on record as being there or you could be killed."

B grabbed L by his shirt, decidedly very, very frustrated at this answer, "Like I said before: I don't care about my life. You do!" He spat, glaring with eyes dead set on murder. "And why is that, anyways? Of what benefit am I to you that you are so dead set on keeping me alive?"

"You're of no benefit, _Backup_. If anything you'll probably be the death of me, if Kira doesn't beat you to it, that is." L said, his voice was a gentle caution. It was saying, 'if you don't refrain, something bad will happen.'

"Don't you call me that, or I _will_ be the death of you, right here and now." B answered, "Kira isn't going to kill you, I can assure you that. I'm the only one who has the fucking _right_ to kill you."

A small crowd had gathered around them as they exchanged words, the most notable faces being that of Mello and Near. Who were both too bewildered to react.

B let L go and began walking away when Mello finally regained his ability to speak.

"B?" He asked, looking quizzically to the heavily bandaged individual.

"Yeah, Mello. B." He growled as he stormed off, down a random hallway he swore was familiar.

"L, he wishes for your death." Near mentioned imperturbably, the question in his statement was barely obvious, because his voice lacked the emphasis, but what he had meant was _"Why would you bring him here?"_

L sighed, looking to the hall that B wandered down. "Indeed he does. But it will pass," He started after him, knowing exactly where he would be found, "eventually."

* * *

"How do you know my name." L demanded. B recoiled again; this time it was precisely the reaction L had hoped for. 

"I don't know." B said quickly, defensively. L grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, he was getting slightly irritated, "That's not good enough!" he demanded. "I can see it," B whimpered, shrinking away from him. L was utterly confused by the statement, which only seemed to make him angrier. "I can't explain it any better, I'm sorry!" the young boy said, seeing that he was infuriating the older one further.

L let him go. He saw no need to traumatize him if he frankly didn't know. "Well. It's pronounced low-light." he stated. B nodded in recognition, he'd been scared silent, which really was a shame, he seemed like he'd have been alright company.

"What's your name?" L asked nonchalantly, settling into his previous position again.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Well, You know my name, don't you consider it fair that I know yours?"

He shook his head furiously, "If that were the case then I would have to tell everyone my name."

"Then tell me what I'm to call you." L said, more a demand than a question.

"You are to call me B." He said, seemingly mocking L's speech.

"Oh I see, nice to meet you then, B." L said, pointing to the space next to him on the couch, "Sit here."

* * *

"Way to make an entrance…"

B looked up at L from his place on the floor, his expression hardly evident, seeing as the bandages covered a good part of his face. Which was probably their purpose, knowing B…

"I cant stay here, L. It makes me sick."

L sat down next to B, "Are you sure its not just this room?" He asked. B looked around, the room was shockingly familiar. He was in A's room, he hadn't realized…

"No. No, this room is maybe the only one that _doesn't_ make me sick…" He said quietly, looking at the room with a bit more awkwardness, trying to remember A a little better.

"We didn't let anyone in this room, even after you ran away…" L pointed out neutrally.

"Oh how sweet of you." B retorted, "I doubt anyone would want this room anyways._Not after the first child killed himself. in. your. honor._"

L's breathing became uneven, something only B could pick up on. It made him smile.

"Really, its disturbing how many lives you ruin… just by merely existing."

B smiled a bit more, but made sure his voice seemed detached. L had at least some guilt for what had happened, and B intended to abuse it as much as possible.

"_God only knows what you did to your poor mother and father…"_

"That's enough. I wont allow you to psychologically harass me any longer." L said, looking at B crossly.

"Ha. Caught me." B said with a snort, "But just because you know what I'm doing doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

L stood up and made his way to the door turning only to offer B some positive information:

"We'll be leaving here shortly, so don't get comfortable."

* * *

Well, this chapter encouraged a few hallucinations on my part. Apparently it is mentally unhealthy to stay up until 4AM. 

It encourages panic attacks too O.o

I don't think this is well written, but I haven't really re-read it yet. Sshh o3o'

_Jordan Von Shotgun_


	3. Please don't do that

**Authors Note**: I'm nervous that people think I am a bad writer, HAHA D:

But I'm always like that even with my art, and I've been at that shit for YEARS o3o

**Disclaims**: That is something that she does, she being the author, who, like many before her, speaks in 3rd person on occasion. Actually more than on occasion. You can call her H if you want. She likes that.

* * *

"Ah, so L is after Kira now, huh." B murmured as L went over the reason for their leaving the orphanage. Because 'this isn't just because you have the emotional capacity of an infant, B.'.

"More or less." L said with a sigh, ignoring B's subtlety.

"Do you know who it is?" B asked, leaning closer to L asif it was some kind of secret. L pushed him away awkwardly, "Keep your distance. And yes."

B giggled, "You always were a smart little prick." He said, he leaned closer again, testing L's patience, "Tell me, who is it then. I want to know."

"I will not. B." L said calmly, trying his hardest to contain his annoyance. He was starting to wonder why he ever worried about this nuisance of a human being.

"Oh, no matter. I'm sure I can figure it out myself." B chimed, swaying back and forth slightly as the vehicle made a turn, "So then, where is Kira?"

"Japan. Were going to be talking a plane, you _have_ been on a plane before, right?"

B stopped to think, well, he had been to America, which means he definitely crossed the ocean. But there was more than one way to accomplish that.

"I don't… remember…" he finally decided.

L sighed in frustration, "Well, if you feel uncomfortable at all, try to refrain from murdering people?"

B gave L a dirty look, as if to say "_why go there?_"

And indeed, just because he had maybe, at one point or another, possibly have killed a few people… did absolutely NOT mean he did it every chance he got.

* * *

_"I am a corpse, I cannot answer._

_…Just like a corpse."_

That was something that held true for most of his life up to that point. _'I do not speak, I'm as good as dead to you…'_. It was important to him… when he lived in the same house as _him_. He wanted to make sure he was completely useless to the other. Completely useless to everyone. That way, they would leave him alone to do what he felt was important. Not what they wanted him to feel was important.

No matter how many conversations he tried to start, B would remain silent. No matter what mister Wammy asked, he would not answer.

Not only did he make himself dead to them, but vise versa. _Those people_. Who only cared that another human being died because it was inconvenient to _their_ plans, _they_ were dead to him. He would be as dead as A was, if it made them squirm just a bit more.

Suddenly a very sharp pain in his abdomen, he realized, Miss Misora had stepped on him.

"…Ow." He mumbled, returning to his current situation.

His current situation:**Defeat** L…

When the hell had that become important…? He wanted to make L as uncomfortable as possible, He wished horrible things upon him… he emulated his movements and mannerisms, and ultimately wanted to **kill** him.

But _when did this happen_??

Years of silence when faced with him, being told to look up to him and respect him, but hating him and being shunned for it. That spoiled little brat, forcing him to stay in the same room just so they could enjoy the silence, which B hated by the way. If He had just _said something_… maybe there would have been _maybe_ a bit less tension.

He supposed he'd been born to hate him, or L was born to be a nuisance.

Oh bother… it was_something_.

* * *

B, L and Watari stood outside the enormous building. This was the "Airport". B looked at it ineptly, "I don't think I've been here before." He said in a whiney voice. L gave him an equally inept look, "How is it you can forget something so… notable. Wasn't you running away a pretty significant part of your life…?" He asked.

B thought about it for several seconds before answering thoughtfully, "I think I kinda just blacked out for the lot of it."

This, L thought, would make much more sense than anything else. B was smart, yes, underneath all that crazy is the mind of a fucking genius. He was under a lot of stress, and his instincts must have taken over his common sense.

"No matter. It'll come back to you." L said sympathetically, not outwardly sympathetic of course, But L-sympathetic. That special brand of emotion only he has.

"Hopefully it wont be in the form of an explosive episode." B added morosely, nearly scaring _himself_.

The plane ride was surprisingly un-eventful. Both L and Watari had expected B to… do something, anything. He just sat there and watched people, his expression changing with every individual he looked at. As if he was looking at their soul or something, and judging them as if he was one to judge.

Of course that's what L and Watari saw, the truth was a bit more innocent, yet somehow harder for anyone to believe.

The reason he looked so disconcerted at some of them was very simply, they were going to die. Far too early… sadly.

A 25-year-old woman and her infant child.

A newly engaged couple.

A small group of friends and a young child, probably a sibling of one of them, they let tag along on their vacation.

B sighed and curled into himself in typical mock-L fashion. When he was stressed out he seemed to act more like his former serial killer self.

"Watari, how long until we land?" L asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the less-than-manic depressive next to him. This was starting to seem eerily similar to his childhood.

"Not long…" He answered; he shared the same concern as L.

L wanted to ask B if something was wrong. He wanted to understand why this was happening _again_. But just as when he was younger, he felt as though any effort he made would either be ignored or punished.

_'Attention, we are now landing in Tokyo Japan.'_

B cringed at the beeping noise the intercom made; the scratchy voices miffed him as well. L poked him lightly, "We're here, you need to get up now."

B tensed under the light touch, "Please don't do that." He said quickly

"It aggravates _the burns_."

His only objective was being overtly morbid...

* * *

B sat quietly in the hotel room as L waited for these NPC idiots to arrive, He was still slightly perturbed from the plain ride, but he was slowly regaining composure.

"So, you think one of them is Kira?" He asked, he was sitting pseudo-normally on the coffee table, drinking what might have at one point been coffee, but was now more of a muddy mixture of many sweeteners and sugars.

"No, its more likely a member of one of their families, I don't think any of the people I'm about to meet have the mental capacity to be a serial killer…"

"…Oh I'm flattered!"

* * *

_"What does the B stand for, B?"_

_"… I cant tell you, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it…"_

_"Well. Then I will make something up if you're going to be so freaking mean about it._

_Your name is Backup. Because you're just a backup in case something happens to **me**. See what you get for not telling me what I want to know, __Backup?"_

L gave B his name. Weather he meant to or not. Even the teachers listened to L, and thus Beyond Birthday became Backup. Plan B.

* * *

(ELLE WAS A SPOILED FUCKING BRAT HOLY SHIT.) ((Sugar...desu))

WELL. I have officially failed at life with this chapter.

A few things I want clarify, because its pissing ME off…

**B's emotional state is all over the place. This is on purpose.**

L cant decide if he hates or likes B because **he has no emotional intelligence** o-O;;

**Light shall be in the next chapter**, I have decided. You wont hear much about the NPC and their gawking befuddled reactions BECAUSE YES **THAT IS ALL THEY'RE GOOD FOR.**

I forget what city this all takes place in and… I have not the mental drive to **go look**.

_I have not been clear on a lot of these flashback things by the by, they're in no specific order, and I haven't really specified how old they are when all this happens. If you care just ask me to clarify, but I'm not going to now because I've already said too much DX_

_Jordan Von Shotgun_


	4. You bring out the worst in me, BB

**Authors Note**: This chapter isnt very "serious" sorry... And, I ran out of flashbacks, but I'm tempted toput somethingin about Near and B getting into a fight. And ending it with death by Ukulele. Yes. You know exactly why I said that oOo'

**Disclaimer**: I has one!

* * *

It had been a few days… or weeks maybe… since B and L had met the NPC. L had decided on some form of monitoring of families. B wasn't really informed, because no one trusted him that much, including L.

"So its only L watching, huh?" B asked flippantly, Matsuda looked at him wearily, "Uh, yeah I guess so. Why?"

B laughed a little before sitting up straight, "I don't know. L doesn't remind me of one with 'pure intentions'." He said artlessly, which may or may not have been the truth. But this was B talking, so he probably only said it to cause unease among the team.

At this statement, Mr. Yagami quickly over-reacted. Which caused B to stifle giggle, "Oh, you needn't worry, Soichiro." B said reassuringly, "_Unlessyouhaveason."_

Mr. Yagami nearly screamed and ran from the room, B giggled even more. Several other members of the small team gave him appalled looks.

"…It was a joke!" B whined, "Well it was a joke as far as I know… if its not then L will be angry with me…" He finished, a severely discontent look on his face.

The members of the NPC stared, horrified and dumbstruck.

* * *

It was close to 2AM, L entered the main room, a clearly perturbed aura surrounding him. B waved at him boredly, "Oi, how have you been?" He asked.

L grabbed his wrist, "You are a dirty bitch." He deadpanned, twisting B's wrist ever so slightly.

"Oh, yes about that… It was meant as a joke." B said, wincing slightly at the pain, it wasn't so much that his arm was at a bad angle; L had grabbed his left wrist, which was still recovering…

"It caused a lot of problems, I'll have you know."

"Yes, well. I live to cause you problems," B snarled, "If you had let me have my way then you wouldn't have had this issue at all." He was genuinely uncomfortable with L touching him, especially on such a sensitive area. It only served to remind him that he had 'lost'.

"Yes, well I'm starting to think I should have. " L said, letting go of B's wrist and sitting next to him.

"Why aren't you watching your little cameras?" B asked. L bit his thumb, contemplating on a proper answer.

"I know who it is. And watching him like this is becoming a waste of time."

B tilted his head, "Then you should make contact with him, But I'm sure you already thought of that."

"I had. But there's a chance I could be killed." L said disconcertedly. B laughed, "I doubt it." He said, "I would know if you were going to die. Not to mention I'm the one whose going to kill you, remember?"

L sighed and nodded, "Of course. So then you're coming with me."

"…What?"

* * *

Today was the day. L and B were going to be going to take 'entrance exams' to To-oh University. Which was genuinely no big deal, because both of them already had a full education beyond any university nonsense.

L was sitting on the couch, an annoyed expression ever apparent. "B. Could you please hurry?" He yelled.

From the other room B's voice was heard, "Shut up, you wear the same thing every day. I don't… anymore. And I have a lot of bandages to change. So… yeah, shut up." He said, trailing off, most likely distracted by said bandages.

L was getting more frustrated every time B mentioned his medical status. "You make it sound like that was my fault," He said, almost not loud enough for B to hear it.

B emerged from the other room, still bandaging his left hand as he spoke, "In a way it was." He said seriously, finishing with the bandages and pulling his sleeve back down. L already knew that B was right, but he hated to admit it, so he said nothing more about it, deciding to comment on how he looked instead. "…You look seriously strange, B." He said.

B smiled; obviously this is what he was aiming for, more or less. He had grey plaid pants with random chains on them, His shirt was black, except for the sleeves, which were grey and black stripes, and too long. The sleeves ended at least two inches past his fingertips… All this coupled with the bandages and…

"You're wearing an eyepatch, you fucking psycho…" L said, he was almost embarrassed for him.

"Well, I cant rightly say you'd be happy seeing what's under it."

"Oh its okay, the blood makes it fairly easy to guess, you look like you got skull fucked, you moron."

"Well, maybe I can serve to make you seem alittle more normal, Hedeki Ryuga. And since when does my innocent little genius curse like that?"

"You bring out the worst in me, BB."

* * *

Light Started his day like any other day, well, for the most part. The exception being the black loomy figure behind him, that was a newer addition. But he was already quite used to Ryuk's presence by this time. He was only a minor distraction from the days goal. Entrance exams. As he left his house his mother and sister wished him luck, which was obviously stupid, because he was a fucking genius, amiright? 

He got there just in time for testing to start, allowing him no time for distractions, such as meeting people. Heaven forbid.

As he looked over his papers the proctor loomed over the students, looking for any suspicious behavior. Apparently he found it, as he hastily walked down the row Light was in.

"Student 162, please sit normally!"

Light thought that reprimand was a bit peculiar, so he turned around, curious. The sight he was met with was nothing less then "peculiar" personified. The fashion in which he sat was strange enough, but he also seemed to hold his pencil in a way nearly impossible for accomplishing any actual writing. And… and, those eyes! They were staring directly at him and he couldn't do a damn thing but stare back. It was the most convicting look anyone had ever given him, and he doubted it was intentional. Those eyes knew something, and it was seriously intimidating.

"That idiot. He thinks I look stupid and he does THAT?" He heard someone spite.

* * *

"… This certainly is strange, we have 3!" The announcer said, looking at the paper in front of him, a mixture of shock and confusion evident in his voice. The crowd of students began looking to each other quizzically. L sighed, glancing to the oddball next to him, "You couldn't just get a lower score on purpose… could you…" B shrugged, "Its against my character. Who is the third, I wonder…" B said, turning around in his seat and scanning the crowd, earning many horror-struck stares. "Its Kira." L mumbled, biting his thumb.

"Light Yagami. Hedeki and Rikiya Ryuga."

"Rikiya…? Who the hell says you get to give me a name? AGAIN." B growled, glaring at his now "brother" in unadulterated anger. L just sighed boredly, shrugging, "Well, this one is less offensive at least, so learn to deal."

B and L stood up and made their way towards the stage, as did "Kira". And B got to see him for the first time…

"I can't see them." He stated, shocked. L looked at him quizzically. "The numbers aren't there."

* * *

"Light, theres something I want to tell you…" L said quietly, earning a confused look from both Light and B, who was not exactly informed on L's plan.

"I'm L."

Light seemed to freeze for a moment, and B looked utterly confused, "Why the hell would you say that after all this, huh?" He asked, L put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. "It's okay, its Yagami-san's son… I'm sure we can trust him." He said unenthusiastically.

After that incident B, L, And Light walked together from the building. "So, your aliases… I'm supposed to assume—"**We're brothers.**" B finished, he grabbed L by his face and forced him to look at him, L did so, boredly, "B." He warned. Light stared, unsure of what to make of the scene. "We're really…VERY close." B continued, his mouth threateningly close to L's. "**B.**" The detective warned again, more annoyed this time. B only giggled and licked the side of his face. "Okay…then…" Light said, seriously doubting this was the same L that had tricked him on semi-national television.

"Haha, don't be scared Lighto!" B chimed, still holding L's face. L was seriously losing his temper with B. He much preferred the quiet, depressed B of his youth to the one currently molesting him.

"B! **God damn it**!" L yelled, grabbing B's wrists and pulling them away from him, "You need… to… STOP."

B just giggled and looked at Light, "He gets like this sometimes…"

* * *

B was a little shocked at L when he simply told Kira that he was L, but figured it was the best defense. The events of the day were still going through his head. More interesting than L's apparent annoyance… There were no numbers, damnit. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"L, I don't like him."

"Oh, why don't _you_ like him?"

"There are no numbers. That's usually a very bad thing." B stated flippantly.

"No numbers, right. I think I should write that down under "_List of shit that doesn't make any fucking sense_". B." L scowled; whenever B said something like that it reminded him that B knew things he didn't. And people knowing things he didn't was definitely not allowed.

"Wow, I'm really that irritating?" B asked honestly, "I'm being serious here, if you want it in a way _you can understand_ then fine: I don't know when he is going to die. Usually, when I cant tell that means something is seriously wrong. Weather it be they are going to die early or they are some kind of ... god…"

"He is no god. But... very interesting." L said, thumb between his teeth. B's knowledge still incessantly irritating him.

* * *

**Rikiya** : It means "strong" and was in honor of Naomi Misora, who said that B was very strong for being able to bet his life on something… or something similar to that, I don't remember, I'm extremely forgetful this morning.

So Light wasn't in it as much as I thought he'd be. Haha.

I realized recently, I make a lot of silly spelling mistakes. I beg of you: IGNOREE THEMM D:

I left out that tennis match, because I fucking hate tennis and furthermore, …  
No I just hate tennis.

**_Jordan Von Shotgun_**

PS: I feel as if I have ended this chapter at a dumb place… I dunt know why…


	5. It was an accident

**Authors Note**: AUGH. With the writers block… We are going to have a rave at our school. Preparations must be made. Haha.

So you guys are starting to catch on to the fact that I'm indeed Madame Shotgunn-Wedding over at DeviantART. Hah, I told you guys I was a dirty liar. I'm surprised no one cited my profuse cursing as proof of my identity D:

**Disclaimer**: I don't. I didn't. I never will. And that makes me feel better about myself.

* * *

"So, do you humans usually treat your brothers like that…?"

"No. That was… fairly disturbing actually."

Ryuk laughed, he'd never seen Light so confused or unsettled. After his initial freak-out over L's straightforwardness, he'd stopped to think about this "B". To be honest, B was the one he was scared of. He looked like he'd been mauled by a truck or something, and his attitude was a little less than sane.

Furthermore, he gave him funny looks. That was the only way to describe them: funny.

"That B. He's different…"

Ryuk laughed, "You can say that again." He said sarcastically, he knew more than he was telling again, Light knew. Which would have to be dealt with… later. Now, sleep.

* * *

L stared at his laptop's backlighted screen attentively; he was reading yet another email about another case he most definitely didn't have time for. Suddenly the topic pushed itself back into his mind and he found himself closing the laptop hastily and staring at the serial killer at the other end of the room. "Why did you do that." He asked. B didn't respond.

"B?"

"Ah, why'd I do what?" B asked, turning to look at L. He was… sleeping… up until that point. Which was shocking, to say the least.

"You know. "Oh, hes my brother, were close"." L mocked, looking at B cynically. B only shook his head groggily, "Retaliation."

"What?"

"You _named_ me, like I was your _pet_. I wont have it, L."

L sighed; he probably should have considered this outcome. "I apologize," He said, "But it cant be changed now…"

B mumbled incoherently and curled back into a ball on the couch. He was tired, in no mood to be bantering about insignificant things.

"…What did you do to your eye?"

B sat up alittle _too_ quickly, " What?" He asked, eyes suddenly wide awake.

L groaned, "YOUR EYE. What, did, you, do, to, it."

B shrugged, "It was an accident."

"How the hell would one accomplish that. Tell me." L said blankly. B fidgeted with his sleeves while attempting an answer, all he could come up with was, "It's complicated."

L walked over to him, putting his palm on the boy's forehead and moving the hair away from his face. There was a moment where L was almost sure there was nothing wrong, but then, as he focused better he saw several small cuts on and around his iris.

"Oh my god, what the hell did you _do_?"

"I was curious," B said, "I wanted to know what made my eyes different than yours."

L removed his hand and stared into B's red eyes, "And what did you find?" He asked. B just shook his head. He didn't find anything out, because he wasn't really willing to actually remove his own eye. Which, as it turned out, was probably the only way to get a good look. But he did find out that they were strangely quick to heal themselves, a fact he didn't feel like mentioning to L.

"Your eyes are pretty amazing, don't go ruining them, okay?"

* * *

B awoke the next morning to an empty room. No one was there, not even L.

He roamed around the apartment, from room to room, no traces of anyone. He probably would have panicked if he was fully awake, but as it was, his mind contented itself to pushing him to getting a shower and getting dressed.

Bathing was not a pleasant experience when 55 percent of your body was sensitive to hot water, but it was kindof important that it be done.

The coldness of the room only made it worse when B exited the shower. There was no heat in the building now?

After properly applying bandages to his abdomen, left arm, right forearm, neck, and calves, he proceeded to sort through his clothes for something less eccentric, it seemed like he wasn't going to be leaving the apartment today. He settled for black sweatpants and a striped shirt, He really liked stripes.

As he was walking about the room idly a cellphone rang. He spent a 10 seconds looking before he realized it was on the coffee table. He picked it up, spending about 5 seconds to inspect it, and spending another 2 finding the button to answer.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Yes, well, its unfortunate and all that, I thought you'd like to know… well… yeah, I get that… fine, don't be an ass about it."

L sighed, hanging up and handing the phone back to its owner, "I'm sorry, I had to tell B where I was. He gives no sympathy… sorry…"

Light shook his head, "Its okay, sympathy doesn't suit him very well anyway."

"Agreed…"

* * *

B was still walking around the apartment idly, no one was there, he figured after Yagami-san's heart attack they al needed time to recover, and well, reconsider their ambitions…

There was a noise at the door, B looked towards it carelessly.

"Oh, Quillish." B said, standing up a bit straighter in attention to the new arrival, Mr. Wammy hadn't been around very much recently. B hadn't the time to venture a guess as to why, but as far as he was concerned, it didn't bother him. Quillish Wammy wasn't very fond of BB.

"B." He said, nodding. His form of a greeting, B assumed.

"What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Sad to say, I heard about what you did to yourself the other day..."

B tilted his head, he'd almost forgotten about it entirely, "Oh that, yes—'

"Its been decided. You need medication."

B kindof just looked at Mr. Wammy, "...Oh. Okay then."

He wasn't surprised, more just shocked at him for saying it so bluntly. Quillish had no people skills when it came to the criminally insane.

L arrived shortly after, sighing and sitting on the couch, "That boy…"

B regained his composure quickly, walking over to the detective and sitting on the arm of the couch, "What did he do?"

L shook his head, "He was acting. He can't even feel bad for his own father…"

"…Well, I couldn't feel bad for his own father either." B stated as carelessly as ever, L gave him a dirty look. Apparently humor was unacceptable right now. "Well, you weren't pretending to care. He was."

B shrugged, "He has things to hide. I'd lie too, I mean Jesus, you over analyze everything…"

"But don't you think it'd be MORE suspicious to pretend to be concerned?" L asked, cynical as ever. B just laughed, "Is he smart enough to realize that?" He asked, "I mean if so, maybe he's doing it to mess with you."

L growled, "It doesn't matter. I don't like it."

* * *

**WELL**. The power is out. So I think I'll probably just start the next chapter …now.

By the by, _This fic is basically me learning to write better, I have a lot to work on_ XD;;

I cant wait, soon I'm probably going to deviate from the original plot and I wont have to think so hard about when all this stuff happens and whatnot. Its**really very stressful **D;

**OUygeawssasdfj Next chapter will most likely feature:**

-A drugged out B.  
-Extremely suggestive BxL moments?  
-Misa Misa and B gayness?  
-Stupid jokes about everything...??

_Jordan Von Shotgun_

_PS. "MAYBE IM OKAY!?" Was referenced in this chapter, tell me if you can find it OoO/  
_


	6. I didn't mean to be insulting

**Authors Note**: WARR IM A MONSARR D8

**Disclaimer:** MONOTONOUS REPETITION.

* * *

L had noticed differences in B's demeanor… it wasn't subtle either. B was acting very different. And it was unsettling. He didn't know what to make of it, really. It'd been eight days since he last… well, did anything?

Eight days since he made a lame joke.

Eight days since he tried to make him feel uncomfortable.

Eight days since he last moved from the couch he slept on for 13 hours a day.

L considered all the symptoms.

"Watari, Is B on medication?"

Watari wasted no time answering, "Yes, Ryuzaki." He said impartially, "It seemed like the best course of action after what he did to his eye. He's self-destructive…"

L growled deep in his throat, "Do you know why they didn't give him meds in the hospital?" He asked, trying not to seem angry, instead he actually sounded quite miserable.

Watari didn't answer.

"Because he didn't need them." Was L's answer, it was a simple as that. B was not insane, he was completely self-aware. He was also intelligent, and knew how to control himself when the need to became apparent. The self-inflicted injuries to his eye were simply out of curiosity and a need to know.

He didn't do it with the intention of hurting himself.

"Well, I hold a different view, Ryuzaki…."

"…Fine." L said, standing, "Think what you will… But he has missed school for too long."

Watari gave him a cynical look, "He doesn't really need to go, He's been educated quite well prior."

"Well, its un-nerving being there alone."

"You have Light, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. Watari. Hes a very comforting presence."

"…I would imagine B and him would be almost equally matched."

* * *

L sat next to B's sleeping figure, not sure how to go about waking him. Not sure what his reaction would be. As it turned out though, he didn't need to worry at all, B was awake. And thoroughly anxious.

"…Do you want something?" He asked, turning under the covers to attempt eye contact. L sighed, "You look horrible…" He mumbled.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I've been out of sorts recently. You dick." B muttered, wrapping the blanket around himself, the cruelty in his words was lost due to lack of effort.

"I didn't mean to be insulting…" L stated, tilting his head abd pouting his lips childishly.

B laughed, "Then you need to work on your people skills." He said, sitting up. He wasn't really aware that sitting up too fast made you light-headed, but he learned fast enough. L made a squeaking noise as B fell against him. "Sorry." he said, not making any effort to move from his position. L wasn't sure if he was just being lazy or if he was seriously that out of it.

"You need to come to school again, B." L said off-handedly.

B groaned his disapproval, pushing his forehead against L's shoulder.

"Come on, B. You said Light 'had no numbers', aren't you even curious as to why?" L insisted, B only mumbled a 'no' and curled into himself slightly.

"Well, tomorrow you'll be going, regardless." Was the final word. No arguments.

"Fine, '_Onii-san'_. Just shut up. Enjoy the silence, remember?" B said. L took a moment to register the statement. B was referring their childhood? Without cursing or wishing death on him?

L shrugged it of, deciding that, indeed, he was that out of it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence, the first time it wasn't an awkward one.

* * *

L opened his eyes slowly, gradually realizing a horrible truth…

He'd fallen asleep.

_Holy hell…_

"Good morning, Hideki."

L sat up and looked over the back of the couch, B was wearing his plaid pants again, but that was the only thing he was wearing. "You… you really should… bathe, or something, Hideki. Heaven forbid you ever end up like me, you wouldn't last a week." He said, L couldn't stop staring at his back, the burns trailed down his spine and wrapped around his stomach, it gave him sympathy pains. He stood up, still blatantly confused from sleeping. If it wasn't obvious, he didn't sleep to often, so whenever he did, he began questioning reality in the waking world. You know, '_man dreamed he was a butterfly, is he a man dreaming he is a butterfly or a butterfly dreaming he is a man?'_

"I don't do anything to get myself dirty…" L said weakly. B just scoffed and walked over to him, pulling off his shirt and pushing him into the bathroom, "If you give me any sass, _I'll watch you._" He said, continuing what he was doing prior to that. L decided that he had a very convincing strategy...

"Why are you so energetic…?" he asked suddenly before shutting the door.

"They're wearing off, that's all." B stated, "After I get dressed I have to take two more, but I'd rather not think about it right now."

L sighed, "Right, sorry." he said, shutting the door.

* * *

Most of the day was going smoothly, B had dropped his peppy demeanor and was slowly fading back into weariness, L was still questioning reality and Light was trying his hardest to ignore B's ..._looks_.

"…Hideki." B muttered, it was the third time he'd spoke '_his brother's name_' with no real purpose. L sighed, "…What."

"….Hedeki…" He said again, seemingly testing L's patience. Light just looked at him, half concerned and yet completely annoyed, not that he'd ever show it, of course.

"Rikiya. You're annoying me." L growled. He was trying a new approach; instead of ignoring it he was just going to tell him when he was being a nuisance. B nodded in recognition, "No its alright… its alright… I was trying to… remember something…"

B had his head on the table, his eyes were half open and he was pretty much despondent, Light was not used to this.

"Whats with him?" He asked, barely paying the now sleeping boy any attention. L shrugged. He wanted to pull a B and say something so blatantly honest it would make Light visibly recoil, but honesty wasn't L's style. Thank god for B's coherence…

"It's the medication. I take some serious meds you see, because _I'M A BIT OF A CREEPER_."

B's voice was scary, it was quiet and loud at the same time, and it was coarse… just everything about his speech was… not right. It sounded even scarier in Japanese, L observed.

"Well, I cant imagine you're functioning any better now then you did before." Light mumbled. It was pretty bold of him to actually attempt normal conversation… considering that, even in his current state, B was still a very intimidating person.

"Try arguing that with Watari. The bastard INSISTS I be completely unconscious 24/7. I'm surprised he even_ allowed_ me to come back to school." B ranted, although he hadn't the energy to actually raise his voice or be attentive. It seemed more likely that he was talking to himself.

Light sighed, thinking to himself that it was probably good that this boy was drugged, in the case he ever became an obstacle. Or tried to kill him… which for some reason he suspected he might.

Ryuk laughed in the background,_ "I can understand why you'd want that thing to stay unconscious."_

Light tried not to look confused, but that statement really sidetracked him.

* * *

OKAY SO. I honestly cant write anymore for this chapter… I'm mentally drained at the moment.

There was no Misa, because there's like. Over three months between L going to Lights school and the Kira tapes. Fucking CHRIST. That's a lot of time to leave to ones imagination. Hardharrz ToT/

_Jordan Von Shotgun_

**PS AGAIN**: I apologize for my poor writing, its getting better but… nyeh. I tried editing this document 5 times now and i keep accidentally hitting the back button... somehow... -facepalm-


	7. You can't talk to her

**Authors Note: **You guys had the same exact comment, you know… Sonoko and Broken. You guys twinnies? Twinnies like me and KN? –nudge- hmm?

**Disclaimer: **I DO OWN ANOTHER NOTE, I got it in the mail this morning. OuO/

* * *

He was... thinking...

Sitting in the dark room, thinking about nothing, it seemed. A feeling of sorrow so profound it was numbing. His eyes stayed open, staring at the wall across from himself. There were not pictures, not anything of interest, just a blank hotel wall, devoid of useless paintings and decorations. It depressed him, for some strange reason. But at this moment he was sure everything did.

He didn't enjoy being in this mood. It was unfamiliar, and furthermore there wasn't a single thing he could do to change it.

He continued staring at the blank wall. Thinking about the orphanage and its ever so similar disposition.

There was a dull ache in his throat, another thing that he was sure he'd never experienced before, well maybe…

There was when he was a little child. He remembers feeling similar to this when his mom died, too. Maybe.

But this was slightly… very… different.

Every single thought, action… movement… observation… all of it brought him back to something from his past, and somehow… he longed to be in that moment again.

He, by some means, started thinking about Naomi Misora, and how she carried herself so well, even though she had an apparent dislike of him. He kind of wished he could go back and speak to her earnestly, who knows, she could have been the one to straighten him out…

No… that's not right.

B shook his head, trying hard to bring himself back to the present.

"Naomi is dead. You can't talk to her." He said insipidly, scolding himself for even thinking about such useless things.

His fingertips made their way to his neck, where burns from his past hurt as if they were being inflicted at this very moment.

A failed attempt. A failed mission.

He was not better than anyone.

Especially not L.

His hand tightened around his neck, "I am a stupid human being."

_Liar, you're not even human_, he thought.

_I wonder if you're even __**able**__ to die._

* * *

"Ryuk." Light said passively, writing in his precious little murder device. Ryuk sat up straight, "Nyeh?"

"You see Rikiya differently than we humans do. Don't you." He said, he chose his words carefully. His question could be taken literally… if it called for that.

"Oh, so you noticed." Ryuk chuckled, "Yeah, what of it?"

"What is it… why is he a "thing" and not a human."

Hyuk hyuk…

"Now, I told you. I don't take sides, and as far as I know. Telling you things about birthday-boy would definitely affect things _here_."

Light raised a brow, "Birthday boy?" he asked, but quickly shook away the unimportance of the question, "N-no, What could be that important about him? …

Is it anything I can bribe out of you?"

* * *

"Watari." L growled, pushing the door open furiously. The members of the NPC turned to him in shock.

"Call a fucking ambulance." He said, his words were English.

Watari nodded and commenced with fulfilling the demand. L sat down, unlike his normal self, he actually sat. He stretched himself out and looked at the ceiling, sighing, "This is so stupid." He said, English again. The NPC members were thoroughly confused; none of them knew very much English.

L turned to look at them, his eyes more tired than usual, "B tried to kill himself." He stated in Japanese. They looked shocked, to say the least. And L wondered why.

He held his hands out, there was blood drying on them, and the previously unnoticed white shirt L wore wasn't white at all.

Matsuda shrunk away from the sight of the red substance, "uhg, is… is he okay now?" He asked, averting his eyes.

"Well, he's not going to die. But I'm certain he will require significant medical assistance…" L said, struggling with his shirt. Blood was something he very much disliked when it wasn't his own. And usually the ladder case aswell. As soon as the cloth was removed he threw it, indiscriminate of direction, eager to separate it from himself.

Matsuda 'eek'd when it landed on him, quickly tossing it aside.

"I have blood on me. I have_ his_ blood on me." L said, feet firmly on the ground, hands in front of his face, "Oh gods. I have _his_ blood on **me**… This is beyond disturbing. And he probably considers this to be intimate terms. Oh god. I feel disgusting…"

Aizawa stared at the detective in mild disgust. His 'friend' was quite possibly on the verge of death and obviously in bad enough mental condition to fully accept this, even demand it. And all he could think of was how gross it was to have someone else's blood on his hands?

He walked over to the detective, who was now actually shaking, and grabbed him by his shoulders. "You need to calm down." He demanded, glaring into those dead eyes, "You're acting like a child. You need to calm down and _shut. up_."

The physical contact only made it worse. L hated that above all else. And now not only did he have blood all over him but he feared for his life? Not good at all.

"Aizawa-san. I understand. Please let go now." He said, shaking violently from the mounting stress and subdued hysteria.

No movement was made to let go, and L was so close to snapping it was stupid.

No one was really clear on what the breaking of L's mental barrier quite meant, and the only person who was really qualified to handle the situation was currently in an ambulance with the one person who could maybe hold him back.

Hopefully he wasn't violent, but nothing was certain.

L's foot suddenly crashed into the mans chest, pushing him away violently.

Matsuda, Mogi and Ukita went to help Aizawa stand.

"Why woould you do that, L?" Matsuda asked, he seemed almost offended.

L didn't answer, he was busy collecting himself. He'd deal with apologies and whatnot later, his sanity was much more important right now.

* * *

After that incident L wasn't sure if he really wanted to go to school... the thought of it just made him want to... well... die. Yes. It was that dreadful, with no B to distract Light, he would be forced to be civil, to talk more... and he really didn't want to talk. He also missed B because he was almost like a bodyguard. Not that Light would pounce on him or something... that thought disturbed him.

"What happened…?" Light asked, raising a brow, ever-incredulous of L… 'Hideki Ryuga'. The detective twitched in response, "What do you mean."

"My father said that there was some issue… And if he knows, the odds are the hospital was involved."

"Astute, yet a massive assumption. Don't do that." L said, "B had a few issues. Which caused me a few hassles. Which in turn caused Aizawa an injury…"

Light looked shocked, "You and him got in a fight…?" He asked, assuming again. L shook his head, "Not a fight… more a dispute. But that's not the reason the hospital was involved any way.

B tried to kill himself. The medication was a bit… overbearing."

Ah. Honesty. It was times like this—sugar starved and de-caffeinated and utterly tired—that honesty truly did suit him.

Light _did_ visibly recoil, very much so. And L smiled at it, just because.

"I-is he okay?"

_'pretending to be concerned is a horrible move…'_

"I'm going to visit him after school, would you like to accompany me?"

"Ah—uhm… sure…"

L smiled again. He has effectively pinpointed Light's personality.

* * *

HEY I'M A NOOB. 

-JVS


End file.
